Matahari Selalu Disisi Langit
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: 'Se, sebenarnya... Aku mau lagi', "Hah ?"... My first fluffy fic, thanks a lot buat Rya-chan X Shii-chan bantuin publish, Crack atau semi-crack Pairing, 79G Knuckle x Giotto. RnR please... Warning inside


Matahari tak dapat menyangkal keagungan Langit  
>Dan Langit menerima dengan baik kehadiran Matahari disampingnya<p>

—Knuckle—

**A/n : **Ohayou / Konnichiwa / Konbawa, salam itu penting kan ? (iya pak Ustadz #dzigh !)

Ketemu lagi sama saya *wave*, Rez kembali di Fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dengan yang lagi Rez suka secara kebetulan (baca : pernah dipaksa bikin fanfict dengan pairing ini) yaitu Giotto dan Knuckle ^^, dan Rez baru sadar, ternyata baru fanfict Rez itu yang pake Knuckle untuk bahasa Indonesia, Saaaaa, MARI KITA RAMAIKAN PAIRING G79 ! (**Caps Lock woy)**

Hontouni Arigatou Gonzaimasu buat **Ciocarlie**-senpai sama **Rya-chan X Shii-chan **yang udah bilang fanfict G79 saya bagus *hugs*

MATAHARI SELALU DISISI LANGIT

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pairing : 79G / G79 — Knuckle X Giotto

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano  
>Story © Skylark Nuvole Luche<p>

**WARNING !  
><strong>OOC-ness, Abalisme, AU (atau semi – AU), Crack Pair (atau semi – Crack), fluffyness (semoga ada ^^)

—**—^^—**—

Langit pagi muncul, menandakan berakhirnya hari kemarin, Giotto yang terbangun karena sinar matahari menusuk matanya, seolah sang Primo Vongola tidak boleh tidur lebih lama

Giotto bangun dengan wajah yang masih uhuk, tampan **(inget lo cowok !)** walau berantakkan, ia langsung mengacak rambutnya dan mengucek matanya—tanda ia masih mengantuk

Giotto bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil cloak kesayangannya yang tergantung rapi di kursi dekat ranjangnya, dan berjalan kearah pintu kayu dan membuka pintunya

Ternyata, semua Guardiannya sedang berkumpul di ruangan rekreasi yang berbatasan langsung dengan kamar kamar para 'petinggi Vongola', membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Giotto

"Selamat pagi semuanya"  
>"Selamat pagi, Primo" kata G dengan penuh hormat<br>"Ahahaha, wajahmu masih kusut, Giotto-dono" Asari menimpali dengan ceria  
>"Pagi, Giotto-san" ucap Lampo yang tak kalah semangat dengan Asari<br>"Pagi..." kata Alaude dengan attitude coolnya itu  
>"Pagi, Primo" kata seorang dipojok ruangan itu —Daemon Spade<p>

Terakhir, Giotto tersenyum lembut kepada seorang guardian yang belum membalas salamnya, Sang Guardian, Knuckle, membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut kepada sang Don Vongola ini

"Selamat pagi, Giotto. Wajahmu tetap saja _Extreme_ seperti biasa"  
>"Kau juga tetap <em>Extreme<em> seperti biasanya, Knuckle"

Mereka berdua akhirnya menjadi memandangi satu sama lain, seperti dalam dunia sendiri. Alhasil membuat para guardian yang lain menjadi memandang mereka sedikit aneh

"Ahahaha, sepertinya Giotto-dono menjadi aneh pagi ini" Asari membuka suara  
>"Yare, yare. Giotto-san, apakah anda memakan hal yang aneh kemarin malam ?" Lampo sedikit khawatir<br>"Tak biasanya anda melihat Knuckle dengan pandangan itu, Primo. Maafkan saya apabila perkataan saya berlebihan"  
>"Kau aneh pagi ini, <em>Herbivore<em>"  
>"Nufufufu~" Daemon hanya bernufufu no fu dengan santainya<p>

Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum saja, menanggapi semua ucapan Guardiannya, tentu saja ada yang terjadi kemarin dengan sang Hare no Shugo-sha, kejadian yang pertama buat Giotto

—Flash Back—

"G, bagaimana dengan misi para Guardian ?"  
>"Hai, Ugetsu mengatakan ia telah menjalankannya sekitar 80 % dengan baik, 2 hari kedepan ia akan kembali. Alaude sudah kembali setelah 2 jam diberi misi oleh anda. Spade dan Lampo sudah kembali dari negosiasi dengan Lucerna Fagmilia. Dan Knuckle tetap di Head Quarter mengobati para korban luka penyerangan oleh Axumai Fagmilia kemarin"<br>"Bagus, dengan ini kita tak mempunyai tugas selama seminggu kedepan" Giotto melipat tangannya diatas meja "Kalian kuberi libur mulai dari sekarang selama 3 hari, kecuali Asari, ia mendapat 5 hari karena dia belum kembali"

G langsung keluar dari ruangannya setelah mendapat perintah dari Primo, ia segera memberi tahu guardian yang lain, Primo pun segera menyusul keluar, menyusul ketempat Knuckle untuk melihat kerja Knuckle

Giotto berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan bermotif matahari pada sisi tengah atas pintunya, dibukalah pintu itu, dan segera tersajikan panorama klasiknya Gereja dan mozaik pada jendelanya

Giotto menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berada di mimbar, bedanya ia menatap belakang, kearah patung kristus yang menjadi inti ruangan Gereja ini, Giotto berdecak kagum, ia kagum kepada seorang Knuckle yang tetap menjadi penganut setia-Nya walau dia sendiri berada di dunia yang dapat dibilang, dunia hitam—dunia mafia

Giotto memilih duduk menunggu sang pendeta menyelesaikan do'anya daripada menganggu konsentrasinya, entah memang Knuckle merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang atau apa, ia menghentikan do'anya dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang

"Ah, Giotto, sudah lamakah anda menunggu saya ?"  
>"Hey, sudah kubilang, aku lebih muda darimu, jangan memanggilku dengan 'anda', aku terlihat sudah tua tahu "<br>"Ahahahaha, ekspresimu masih _Extreme_ seperti biasanya Giotto"  
>"Bagaimana dengan korban penyerangan kemarin, Knuckle ?"<p>

Knuckle memandang kembali patung kristus, dan aura cerah yang sedaritadi terpancar, menjadi sedikit redup

"Ada satu orang yang tidak selamat... seorang gadis muda" ucap Knuckle dengan sedikit gemetar  
>"Maaf aku membuatmu melihat kembali hal yang tak ingin kau lihat"<br>"Bukan salahmu, Giotto. Sepertinya memang aku saja yang tidak becus merawat mereka"  
>"Hey" Giotto mengangkat wajah Knuckle "Itu bukan salahmu"<p>

Knuckle merasakan aura lain dari tubuh Giotto yang baru memancar saat seorang Guardian sedang terpuruk, aura itu sangat menghangatkan, juga menenangkan. Sebagai contoh, sang Kaminari no Shugo-sha yang hobi galau dan terpuruk, bisa ditenangkan oleh Giotto, apalagi ia yang seorang yang _hyper-active_

"Knuckle ?"

Knuckle baru sadar, daritadi ia memeluk Giotto dengan erat, ia langsung menarik pelukannya dengan muka malu malu

"A-a-a-ah, Giotto. Ma-ma-ma-maafkan aku"  
>"Sudahlah..."<br>"Tetap saja maafkan aku ! Ini rumah Tuhan dan aku main memelukmu begitu"  
>"Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa dipeluk oleh para Guardianku, kok"<p>

_Biasa ? berarti bukan aku saja yang bersikap aneh begini ?_

"O-oh, begitu. Oya Giotto ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"  
>"Hm ?"<br>"Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan aura yang menghangatkan ini ? padahal kau Mafia kan ?"  
>"Hm... Agak sulit dijawab, mungkin karena aku tidak sepenuhnya membentuk Vongola untuk 100 % mafia, aku membentuknya karena aku ingin melindungi orang orang"<p>

_Perasaan aneh apa ini ?_

"O-oh begitu "  
>"Hm ? Kau kenapa Knuckle ? Wajahmu memerah, kau kelelahan ?" Giotto mendekati Knuckle dan menempelkan dahiya ke dahi Knuckle<br>"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Giotto ?" kata Knuckle diiringi naiknya detak jatungnya ketika wajah Giotto tepat didepan wajahnya sendiri  
>"Aku hanya memeriksa suhu badanmu, memang salah ?" kata Giotto—menjauhkan dahinya dari dahi Knuckle<p>

_Wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat tadi, dan kau jangan membuat wajah innocent seperti itu !_

Knuckle menarik nafas panjang, nafasnya yang satu-dua kembali normal  
>"Giotto, jangan lakukan seperti tadi lagi"<br>"Memangnya kenapa ?"

_Jangan jawab 'memangnya kenapa' dengan wajah seperti itu, aku bis__a__ khilaf __bila__ kau memasang wajah innocent seperti itu_

"Po-pokoknya jangan memasang sembarangan wajah seperti itu lagi, Giotto. Tidak baik"  
>"Tidak baik kenapa ?"<br>"Sudahlah, ada alasannya" Knuckle berbalik untuk menyembunyikan _blushing_ nya

Giotto memandang bingung Guardian yang lebih tua darinya itu

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Knuckle"  
>"Tetaplah <em>Extreme<em> seperti itu, Giotto. Bagus untuk masa mudamu"  
>"Hahaha, kau berkata seperti aku sudah akan menua cepat, Knuckle"<p>

Giotto pergi meninggalkan ruangan Knuckle, Knuckle sendiri hanya menatap hilangnya sosok Giotto dari ruangannya, dan tersenyum

"Kenapa setiap kuperhatikan, kau makin menarik perhatianku"

Knuckle diam beberapa saat, seperti terjadi _loading _di kepalanya

"A... Apa yang kukatakan barusan..." Knuckle kembali _blushing_ dengan mengingat kejadian tadi

—*—^^—*—

"... kle... Knuckle..."

Knuckle menengok kebelakang, karena ada yang memanggilnya

"Kau jalan cepat sekali Knuckle"  
>"Ahaha, kita harus bersemangat menyambut hari, Giotto"<br>"Tapi kau terlalu _Extreme _menjalaninya"

Knuckle membiarkan Giotto mengambil nafas untuk menlanjutkan ucapannya

"Knuckle, aku ingin kau menemuiku di ruanganku setelah ini, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu"  
>"Memberikan sesuatu ?"<br>"Ya, pokoknya langsung saja datang keruanganku, aku akan menemui G dulu, ada keperluan dengannya" kata Giotto—meninggalkan Knuckle sendirian

Knuckle lantas berjalan di koridor dengan perasaan bingung, mau apa sang Don Vongola memanggilnya keruangan yang jarang sekali para Guardian masuk, terkecuali G

Knuckle berhenti didepan pintu kayu yang bersimbolkan crest Vongola diatasnya, Knuckle membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalamnnya

_Cukup rapih untuk seorang mafia_

Komentar pertama yang dilontarkan Knuckle untuk keadaan kamar Giotto, ia duduk disebuah kursi, dan menunggu Giotto datang, dan memberikan 'sesuatu' kepadanya

—*—^^—*—

"Ah, maaf. Kau menunggu lama ?" Giotto membuka pintu ruangannya  
>"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga belum lama menunggu"<br>"Syukurlah..."  
>"Nah, Giotto. Apa yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku ?"<p>

Giotto berjalan kearah Knuckle dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepadanya

"_Buon Compelanno, _Knuckle. Kau berulang tahun hari ini kan?"  
>"E- eh ?"<br>"Benar kan kau berulang tahun hari ini ?"

Knuckle hanya mengangguk ringan dan mengambil hadiah dari Giotto

"Buka sekarang ya, aku ingin melihat reaksimu" kata Giotto—_excited_

Knuckle merobek bungkus kadonya yang berwarna emas dan melihat isinya— sebuah Syal warna merah

"Syal ?"  
>"Yaaa, aku bingung akan memberikanmu kado apa, pertama aku memang tidak pernah memberikan kado selain pada G dan Asari. Jadi maaf kalau kau tak menyukainya" Kata Giotto dengan muka yang <em>blushing<em>

Knuckle memperhatikan dengan teliti syal yang diberikan oleh Giotto, warnanya merah, hampir sama persis seperti yang ia miliki sekarang. Bedanya ada sebuah rajutan matahari disetiap ujung sisi syalnya

"Terima kasih, Giotto. Ini bagus to the _Extreme_"  
>"Syukurlah kau menyukainya"<p>

Hening sesaat, Knuckle yang baru sadar kalau dia seperti di khususkan oleh Giotto, tiba tiba wajahnya memerah

"Wajahmu merah lagi, Knuckle. Ada apa?"  
>"Ti-tidak apa"<p>

Hening kembali menghampiri mereka

_Ba, bagaimana ini. Perasaanku sudah mencapai batas_

"Bagaimana jika aku membalas kebaikanmu, Giotto ?"  
>"Membalas bagaimana ?"<p>

_Maafkan aku Tuhan_

Knuckle mendekati Giotto yang ternyata sudah 'terkepung' antara dirinya dan dinding dibelakangnya

"Maaf"

Knuckle mendekati wajah Giotto yang seketika memerah, dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang Vongola Primo

"Nnnngggghhhh"

Knuckle belum mau melepaskan ciumannya, ia makin melakukan hal yang lebih, ia memaksa masuk lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Giotto

"Hmmmmpphh, nggghgh"

Untungnya ruangan Giotto sudah kedap suara, sehingga aktivitas berbahaya mereka dapat diredam suaranya, setelah agak lama, akhirnya Knuckle melepaskan Giotto yang nafasnya menjadi tak karuan

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Knuckle ?"  
>"Memberimu rasa terima kasihku"<br>"Dengan menciumku ?"  
>"Aku tak tahu harus memberikanmu apa lagi"<p>

Hening, Giotto yang nafasnya sudah normal, membelakangi Knuckle

"Kau marah, Giotto ?"

"Maafkan, aku bila kau marah dengan perlakuanku barusan"

Giotto membalik badannya, untuk melihat sang Hare no Shugo-shanya

"Se-sebenarnya..."

"Aku ingin lebih lama"  
>"Hah ?"<p>

Giotto yang kembali _blushing_ hanya menatap wajah Knuckle yang seketika memerah juga

"Ya, aku ingin... emh... lebih lama bersamamu, Knuckle. Sudah lama aku mengagumimu, entah kenapa sepertinya kau membuka hatimu padaku"  
>"Benarkah ?"<br>"Y-ya benar, jangan menatapku seperti itu terus, Knuckle. Aku malu"

Knuckle menatap Giotto dengn senyuman lebar

"Aku juga mencintaimu, langitku"  
>"Jangan pernah meredupkan sinarmu kepadaku, matahariku"<p>

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman, untuk meresmikan dimulainya hubungan rahasia mereka. Knuckle melepas ciuman mereka, tetapi tetap merangkul Giotto

"Kau tahu, Giotto ? Kau adalah langit pagi yang sangat indah, dan agung. Sepertinya aku sedikit kurang pantas untukmu"  
>"Aku tak bisa menjadi secerah ini apabila kau tak ada disisiku"<p>

_Ti Amo per sempre_

—End of Flash Back—

Kembali para Guardian menatap aneh kepada sang pemimpin Vongola Fagmilia itu

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ?"  
>"Kau hari ini aneh, Giotto !" Ucap mereka bersamaan—kecuali Giotto dan Knuckle<br>"He-hehehe, aku biasa saja kok !" kata Giotto—menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

Giotto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Knuckle, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya apabila diperhatikan oleh para guardiannya, tetapi tetap saja, pandangan mereka seperti mengintimidasi hati sang Primo

Giotto yang tidak tahan dilihat seperti penjahat akhirnya angkat bicara

"Po-pokoknya aku tidak aneh !" kata Giotto dengan lumayan keras, dan meninggalkan para Guardiannya

Para Guardian makin heran dengan tingkah laku Giotto

"Knuckle-san, kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya ?" kata Lampo to the point kepada Knuckle  
>"Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu yang mempengaruhi fikiran, Primo" kata G menyusul pernyataan Lampo<br>"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun to the Extreme" jawab Knuckle dengan semangat—untuk menutupi 'ketepatan sasaran' ucapan G kepadanya

Knuckle membalik badannya

"Sepertinya... Giotto membutuhkanku. Aku akan mengecek keadaannya sebentar"

Knuckle pergi meninggalkan teman temannya

"Aku berani bertaruh, pasti ada sesuatu antara Giotto-san dan Knuckle-san" terka Lampo  
>"Apalagi ditambah kenyataan kalau kemarin Knuckle berulang tahun" lanjut G<br>"Kok mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita ya? Ahahaha" sahut Asari juga  
>"Aku... tidak tertarik" Alaude meninggalkan ruang rekreasi yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi tempat menggosip guardian guardian itu<br>"Aku penasaran..." Lampo kembali berucap  
>"Nufufufu~"<br>"Kenapa kau hanya tertawa seperti itu, Spade ?"  
>"Oya ? sejak kapan tertawa itu dilarang ?"<br>"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan sikap mereka ?"  
>"Nufufufu, who knows ?"<p>

Perlu 3 menit untuk G, Asari dan Lampo untuk mencerna apa yang diucapkan Daemon Spade

"MAKSUDMU KAU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MEREKA ?" ucap mereka bersamaan—dengan berteriak tentunya  
>"Nufufufu~ jangan menganggap remeh insting seorang ilusionis"<br>"BERI TAHU KAMI ! kumohon... / harus ! / Ayolah ahahaha" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan

Daemon Spade diam saja dan tiba tiba ber-nufufu no fu lagi

"Sepertinya kurang seru apabila aku memberi tahukannya sekarang, nah, aku ingin keluar dulu, ciao~ nufufufu~" Daemon Spade segera menutupi dirinya dengan kabut dan menghilang  
>"Che, sialan semangka itu"<br>"Ahahaha, aku makin penasaran"  
>"Yare, yare. Akhirnya tetap menjadi misteri"<p>

Ketiga Guardian itu akhirnya hanya diam, dan meratapi nasip kalau mereka tidak mempunyai insting tajam untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi

—Meanwhile, G79 in Garden—

"A-aku malu sekali, hampir saja ketahuan"

Giotto menyenderkan tubuhnya kearah pohon Maple untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang meninggi sejak tadi

"Aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa apabila aku harus bertatap muka dengan mereka"

Giotto menghela nafas, dan tiba tiba ia melihat sesosok laki laki yang mengenakan syal merah mendekatinya

"Giotto, kau kenapa ?"  
>"K-Knuckle... Aku malu"<br>"Kau, malu kenapa ?"  
>"Tentu saja malu ! aku hampir saja ketahuan"<br>"Memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan ?"  
>"Aku akan merasa seperti akan mati"<p>

Knuckle mendekati Giotto dan memberikan ciuman hangat kepada kekasihnya

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku merasakan itu juga"  
>"Kau takkan meninggalkanku kan ?"<br>"Semoga"

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman ditengah gugurnya daun maple berwarna kemerahan yang terbawa angin

Knuckle melepaskan ciumannya pada Giotto dan merangkul kekasihnya

"Kau tahu, Giotto"

.

.

.

.  
>"Apa ?"<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"Sepertinya memang Matahari selalu ada disisi Langit"<p>

—Owari—

Yeay selesai XD XD  
>Entah kenapa jadi suka banget pairing ini, padahal Crack banget ahahahhaha *ketawa nista*<p>

Oke deh minna-san, apabila ada kritik atau saran, atau bahkan request sequel juga boleh *ngarep banget* silahkan taruh dikolom review~ pasti dibaca dan dibalas !

Oia, jangan flame ya T3T, sebuah review anda menambah semangat saya untuk EXTREME (?)


End file.
